The improved bicycle transporter disclosed herein includes a novel bracket attachable to the rear axle of a baby-jogging cart for holding the front wheel of a towed bicycle. With this bracket, the bicycle transporter can be used to tow more than one bicycle at a time even if the bicycles are of different sizes. In a second improvement, the handle of the jogging cart has been was modified: it can now be opened allowing access to the towed bicycles' handlebars. Additionally, the handle grip has been made sufficiently flexible to facilitate cornering of towed bicycles and movement of their rear wheels over rough terrain. Increased stability on turns has also been provided by reducing the size of the wheels of the jogging cart so as to allow an adult-sized bike to be towed.